Remember When it Rained
by JNonato
Summary: Yaoi Slash. Camus e Milo. Adulto. Universo Alternativo. Angst/Romance. Música de Josh Groban. Sobre o criado mudo dele, havia a foto de um jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos baixos, sorriso tímido. Escuro. Escuro. Escuro...
1. Intro: aquilo que só vai fazer sentido n

Remember When it Rained

Fanfic. Yaoi Slash. Camus e Milo. Adulto. Drama. Romance. Música de Josh Groban.

-x-

Ooh, ooh, remember when it rained  
**Ooh, ooh, lembre-se de quando chovia**  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
**Sentia o chão e olhei para o alto  
**And called your name  
**E chamei seu nome  
**Ooh, ooh, remember when it rained  
**Ooh, ooh, lembre-se de quando chovia  
**In the darkness I remain  
**No escuro, permaneço**

Sobre o criado mudo dele, havia a foto de um jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos baixos, sorriso tímido. Ela devia ter sabido, à época, mas não deu atenção. Não era da sua conta, afinal.

Ficaram juntos durante quase um ano, Milo e ela, mas nunca realmente assumiram que aquilo que tinham era um namoro. Por que não era. Viam-se às vezes, se tivessem tempo. Passariam algumas noites juntos. Jantariam, viriam filmes, ririam juntos, mas ela devia ter percebido, à época, que jamais iria conhecê-lo realmente. Milo era uma concha fechada, belíssima, tão bela que às vezes você duvidava que estivesse fechada, mesmo.

Sua foto nunca foi colocada em porta-retratos algum. O rapaz ruivo, contudo, permanecera sobre o criado mudo.

Afinal de contas, aquela fotografia estivera ali muito antes de _ela_ entrar em sua vida, e permaneceria muito depois de ter ido embora. Quando, lá pelo segundo mês, ela perguntou quem era, a resposta foi sucinta:

– Alguém querido, que não vejo há muito tempo. Marin, eu não quero falar a respeito. Por favor?

Na última vez em que se encontraram, _naquela_ noite em que tiveram _aquela_ conversa e decidiram ir cada um para o seu lado, a última coisa que ela se lembra de ter visto antes de ir embora foi a fotografia ao lado da cama.

Ela devia ter percebido, à época, mas não deu atenção. Além do mais, não eram namorados, eram? Não era da sua conta, afinal.

-x-

Camus ainda tinha cheiro de remédios. Ataduras. Seus olhos fundos como quem não dorme à dias. Talvez realmente não tivesse dormido vários dias. Milo só podia supor.

– Você se lembra, Camus, quando choveu?

Camus fechou os olhos. Tentou se lembrar. Sentiu as lágrimas subirem, a visão embaçar, sentiu o aperto no peito, já tão familiar: esses dias, andava chorando muito. Não conseguiu encarar o rapaz loiro ao seu lado. Olhar para ele o fazia sentir-se culpado por tudo. Porque, no fundo...

– Não, Milo. Eu não me lembro.

Uma dor súbita cruzou seu peito. Sentiu a visão escurecer. O ar faltou. Gritou. Não percebeu que havia se levantado da cama. Derrubara a bandeja com o café da tarde. Do outro lado da cama, havia o olhar muito azul, cheio de preocupação, daquele que disseram que era seu melhor amigo. Ele já não sabia. Não conseguia se lembrar direito.

E tentar lembrar doía _tanto_.

-x-

Sexta à noite. Sem trabalho no dia seguinte. Sem preocupações. Camus entrou no cômodo vazio com passos incertos. Deu um gole na garrafa de conhaque. Talvez hoje funcionasse. Pelas grades da janela do apartamento entravam os sons de carros e pedestres competindo pelo espaço da avenida lá embaixo. Fechou a porta com cuidado e se sentou no chão, esperando que as lembranças, as partes que ele tinha certeza que eram reais, tomassem conta de seus pensamentos.

Fechou os olhos. Era doloroso, de uma forma estranha, e meio desesperador: era como ter uma lacuna dentro da sua cabeça. Um espaço que você sabe que deveria ser ocupado por algo mas não há nada, **nada** para preencher. Ele se lembra perfeitamente do som da chuva batendo nas folhas das árvores. Lembra-se do cheiro de água caindo no asfalto quente, se lembra do cheiro dele, mas e então, o que aconteceu? Os olhos _dele_ brilharam... escuro... _ele_ estava segurando uma garrafa... escuro... não, era Camus quem estava com a garrafa? Lembrava-se da sensação do vidro entre seus dedos... se lembra de tê-la sacudido para frente e para trás e para frente segurando-a pelo gargalo... escuro... escuro... a risada dele! Espontânea, livre, como se tudo fosse mil vezes mais divertido do que na realidade era, capaz de tornar tudo mil vezes mais divertido do que na realidade era... escuro... escuro... nada? Escuro...

Camus abriu os olhos. Teria adormecido? Sua cabeça doía.

Havia uma risada, então. Ele se lembrara de algo. Não fora um devaneio, fora? No fundo, ele saberia se tivesse sido um devaneio. Mas tinha em si a sensação de que algo estava se encaixando.

Aquela risada de fato existira.

Na rua lá fora, um carro cantou pneus. Ergueu-se e, apanhando a garrafa do chão, destrancou a porta com cuidado e saiu, deixando suas memórias e escuros e incertezas trancadas no quarto atrás de si.


	2. aquele em que a história começa a fazer

**Capítulo Um:** aquele em que a história começa a fazer sentido e o Camus conversa com vários médicos.

-x-

Camus olha para o senhor de meia idade sentado na poltrona. Dali de onde está, acomodado no divã, entediado e sem esperanças, sente-se tentado a questionar a capacidade que aquele homem tem de ajudá-lo.

Vários médicos. Já visitara incontáveis médicos. Nenhum capaz de ajudá-lo.

Camus procurou espontaneamente a psicanálise aos dezesseis anos, poucos meses depois de receber alta da clínica psiquiátrica.

– Então. Devemos começar?

Camus assentiu, sentindo um nó se formar em suas costas. Tensão.

– Façamos assim. Por que não me diz, Camus, por que resolveu procurar a psicanálise?

As cortinas se erguem. O show começa. No meio do palco, ele está sozinho.

-x-

Era uma vez, há muito muito tempo atrás, dois garotinhos: Camus e Milo.

Camus e Milo eram os melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. Moravam na mesma rua e não passavam mais de um dia sem se ver. Quando, aos seis anos, entraram na primeira série, Milo fez um inferno em casa para poder estudar junto com Camus. Quando, aos onze anos, os pais de Camus resolveram se mudar, Camus foi morar com a avó, na rua de cima, para não precisar se afastar de Milo.

-x-

As pesadas cortinas brancas lançam um clima escuro quase invernal no consultório. A terapeuta que o atendia devia ter uns duzentos anos. Ela pousou os óculos grossos sobre a mesa ao dizer:

– Vou te dar os nomes de alguns florais que podem te ajudar a controlar a sua aflição, Camus, mas eu acho que, depois de tudo o que você já tentou, os resultados serão pouco satisfatórios...

Fora do consultório, Camus jogou o papel com a marca d'água do consultório e uma pequena lista anotada na primeira lixeira que encontrou.

Aquilo capaz de aliviar sua aflição, Camus sabia, não se comprava em frascos ou comprimidos: a solução devia estar dentro de si.

Mas ele não se _lembrava_.

-x-

Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, dois garotos: Camus e Milo.

Camus e Milo eram os melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. Faziam planos juntos e ficavam bravos quando não conseguiam coincidir seus horários. Quando, aos quinze anos, os pais de Camus quiseram viajar para passar o natal com o resto da família no interior, Camus ficou um mês cuidado do jardim para que sua mãe concordasse em levar Milo junto. No ano novo, ficaram com a família de Milo.

-x-

Camus estava saindo dolorosamente da hipnose induzida. Ele sabia: conhecia a sensação. A sala estava muito barulhenta e só depois de alguns segundos foi que ele percebeu que o som vinha da sua própria boca. Havia mãos em seus ombros, mantendo-o deitado no divã. Seu rosto estava gelado, lavado por lágrimas.

– Camus? – a voz do terapeuta vinha de longe, muito longe. Sua cabeça latejou.

Tentou acalmar a respiração e só conseguiu sentir um enjôo forte. Tentou se erguer, virar para o lado para não vomitar em cima de si mesmo, mas os braços em seus ombros tentaram segurá-lo. Engasgou-se, gritou, agitou-se e acertou a pessoa que o segurava. Era uma moça. Sem conseguir se controlar, vomitou no chão, de costas para o terapeuta.

– Não está dando certo. Pegue um lenço para ele, Gabrielle. – o terapeuta falou, cansado, e a moça saiu pela porta, apressada. – Camus?

Camus apenas grunhiu. Ainda curvado, massageou os próprios olhos. Deus, essas sessões eram extremamente exaustivas... do outro lado do cômodo, o terapeuta respirou profundamente, cobrindo a própria boca com a mão, exalando preocupação e piedade.

-x-

Era uma vez, há nem tanto atrás assim, dois rapazes: Camus e Milo.

Camus e Milo pareciam os melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. Ainda passavam muitas horas juntos, porém, a popular crença de que, uma vez terminado o colegial, as amizades mudavam se mostrou correta. Alguma coisa havia mudado entre eles. Agora eles precisavam planejar o que fazer. Milo tinha um certo dom para as artes e gostava de compartilhar. Pensou em dar aulas. Pensou que gostaria... Camus era um pouco mais fechado. Gostava de poesia. Literatura. Pensou em se aprofundar. Concluíram que jamais estudariam juntos novamente. Abraçaram-se como se estivessem se despedindo. Uma época estava indo embora.

No meio do abraço, duas frases essenciais foram sussurradas. 'Nada nunca voltará a ser como foi' e 'eu _sempre_ vou amar você'. Camus não se lembra quem disse o quê.

-x-

– Eu ainda tenho uns flashes. Às vezes tenho pesadelos que são ambientados naquela época e de repente eu não sei mais o que minha mente criou e o que ela realmente resgatou.

Aquele médico parecia ter a sua idade, Camus pensou. E não parecia se importar ou entender.

– Eu me lembro de pouca coisa de antes do incêndio. Lembro de algumas coisas de pouco antes e então durante e aí tem o depois. Eu me lembro de absolutamente tudo o que aconteceu depois.

– Vamos começar por aí, então.

– Pelo depois?

– Sim.

Esse cara não faz a menor idéia do que está fazendo. Camus suspirou. Tentou se acalmar. Afinal de tudo, estava pagando.

– Milo estava lá. Foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi. Acordei no hospital. Foi ele quem me contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Foi ele que segurou a minha primeira crise. E algumas das próximas.

A pior parte de tentar outro terapeuta era explicar a ele toda a história da sua vida. Torceu as mãos, nervoso, pronto para desistir desse cara.

– Quanto tempo ainda temos?

– Uns quarenta minutos. Por que?

– Não estou me sentindo bem. – não era mentira. O aperto no peito estava voltando. Desconforto, aflição, nada funcionava... _nada_ funcionava.

Pensar em Milo o incomodava. _Nada nunca voltará a ser como foi_.

Ergueu-se sem dizer muita coisa. Abriu a porta. No instante em que ela se fechou, sentiu o grito subir pela sua garganta. A agenda que carregava consigo foi ao chão. Levou as mãos aos cabelos, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a manter a consciência que ia escapando... escapando...

– Não. Milo! _MILO_!

Ouviu a porta se abrir atrás de si. Sentiu alguém o segurar antes de chegar ao chão, e então tudo escureceu.

_Eu _sempre_ vou amar você_.


	3. aquele em que o começo da história é con

**Capítulo Dois**: aquele em que o começo da história é contada do ponto de vista de Milo.

-x-

Não havia nada de errado com ele, foi o que os médicos disseram. Contudo, talvez fosse uma boa idéia consultar um psicólogo. Por via das dúvidas. Milo estava com ele quando consultaram o médico pela primeira vez, depois do incêndio em sua casa. Não poderia não estar ao lado dele.

-x-

Todos os dias, a caminho do trabalho, Milo passava pelo que, anos atrás, costumava ser a casa dos pais de Camus. O incêndio devastara todo o edifício principal, que fora totalmente demolido e em cujo lugar surgira uma dessas casas modernas cheias de janelas. Contudo, no fundo, ainda podia-se ver os restos do barracão onde ele e Camus costumavam passar as tardes depois da escola. Conversando, estudando, brincando com jogos de tabuleiro.

Memórias abandonadas num quartinho nos fundos.

-x-

Milo e Camus cresceram juntos. Bastante juntos. Tanto quanto melhores amigos podem ser. Talvez mais. Camus era um garoto solitário, mas devotado aos poucos amigos que tinha. E Milo, por ser a pessoa mais próxima dele, recebia um nível totalmente diferente dessa devoção.

Milo... bem, Milo gostava dessa atenção. Quando Milo fez dezesseis anos, percebeu que gostava tanto dessa atenção especial que não gostava de dividi-la com mais ninguém; e, de alguma maneira muito absurda, ele e Camus entraram em um acordo. Um acordo mútuo de pertencerem um ao outro. Tanto quanto um ser humano pode pertencer a outro.

-x-

Havia em Camus algo de frágil, algo sensível. Algo que, ao ser tocado, seria destruído. Milo sabia disso. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa que olhasse para Camus podia perceber.

Era uma dessas coisas que psicólogo nenhum poderia explicar. Sob qualquer característica imaginável, Camus fora e era, então, feliz. Contudo, havia ali uma fragilidade que ao ser atingida o destruiria. Milo sabia disso, e, também por isso, Camus era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo a conhecer seu lado delicado e cuidadoso.

-x-

Quinta-feira. Dois anos antes do incêndio.

Milo pudera ver as engrenagens de movendo por trás dos olhos de Camus durante a semana inteira. Quinta-feira era o dia em que eles ficavam a tarde inteira dando conta dos trabalhos acumulados durante a semana para ter a tarde do dia seguinte quase livre. Era uma rotina.

Àquela tarde, contudo, dentro do barracão nos fundos da casa dos pais de Camus, Milo conseguia sentir que havia algo diferente em Camus: ele estava pensando muito. O ar estava tenso. A cada cinco minutos mais ou menos, Milo sentia os olhares furtivos que Camus lhe lançava, quase como se para verificar algo.

Milo poderia, assim, ter afastado tudo, com a pouca paciência que tinha, e perguntado o que estava acontecendo. Só que ele sabia que não podia agir assim com Camus. Camus precisava de tempo. Camus não podia ser pressionado.

Por isso Milo esperou o dia inteiro. Tomaram lanche juntos. Terminaram os trabalhos. Combinaram algo divertido para o dia seguinte. Às seis horas, antes de ir embora, ao se despedir de Camus, viu-se envolvido em um raro e perfeito abraço. Camus o apertou como se não quisesse permitir que ele fosse embora.

Camus tremia. Tremia.

Milo sabia o quanto aquele pequeno gesto deveria ter custo ao amigo e, por isso, retribuiu em proporções iguais. Os braços ao redor dos seus ombros formavam uma prisão que era ao mesmo tempo inescapável e segura, e ele formou a mesma prisão ao redor da cintura de Camus, até que este parasse de tremer.

Contra a sua orelha, a respiração de Camus que era irregular, tensa, acalmou-se em um suspiro. Todo o corpo dele pareceu relaxar e se render.

Numa coreografia perfeita, se soltaram lentamente. Sem palavras. Milo deu um passo para ir embora e seus olhos encontraram os de Camus. O sorriso de um era um reflexo do sorriso do outro.

-x-

Sábado à noite. Seis meses antes do incêndio.

O colégio havia acabado. Um ano havia se passado. Então, todos os velhos colegas se encontram num bar na cidade, para se reverem, para contar o que aconteceu depois que aquela época acabara. Camus e Milo, para qualquer um que visse de fora, eram os mesmos. Contudo, por trás dos rostos familiares, mudanças profundas aconteciam.

Estavam se preparando. Em algum momento, algo aconteceria. Ou se separariam, ou ficariam juntos para sempre.

Dezenove anos.

Alguns amigos estavam na faculdade. Outros estavam investindo em negócios de família. Outros foram fazer intercâmbio. Alguns resolveram 'dar um tempo', e fazer algo 'só ano que vem'... no final, as pessoas que estavam ali não eram mais as mesmas que eles conheceram.

Era impossível não se sentir um pouco deslocado.

-x-

Às vezes, seus planos acabam te fodendo. Às vezes, fazer planos não é tão bom assim. Às vezes, quando você tem todo o caminho planejado e calculado, não consegue incluir mais nada nos seus planos sem alterar seu destino final.

Às vezes, quando seus planos não podem ser mudados, você precisa abandoná-los.

-x-

Milo, secretamente, havia pensado em fazer uma faculdade no ano seguinte. Olhando para Camus, sentado ao seu lado no bar, com uma expressão de óbvio desconforto, Milo não conseguia pensar que isso era realmente importante. Precisaria conversar com Camus a respeito.

Às 11h, entediados e frustrados, resolveram ir embora. Na porta do bar, antes de seguirem cada um para sua casa, olharam-se uma última vez.

Obviamente sem pensar antes, Camus disse:

– Você quer me beijar, Milo?

Aquilo não estava nos planos de Milo, contudo...

– Você quer que eu te beije?

Milo era cuidadoso com Camus. Mesmo que quisesse, não diria sim. Não arriscaria. Não podia com ele. E se Camus só estivesse curioso? E se não houvesse nada por trás daquela pergunta?

– Sim. – havia certeza na voz de Camus. Havia uma dúzia de ex-colegas de escola dentro do bar. Alguns ali fora. Havia carros passando na rua. Havia gente na calçada. Mas havia certeza na voz de Camus, e nada mais importou.

-x-

Faz quase seis anos desde a última vez que Milo e Camus se encontraram.

Milo nunca mais foi capaz de se importar com alguém daquela forma.

Camus nunca mais foi capaz de se sentir em paz novamente.

-x-

Dedos em sua nuca. O cheiro da boca dele. Camus era tão doce. Tão dócil. Tão seu.

A maneira como ele passou os braços pelos seus ombros, inclinando-se totalmente em direção ao seu corpo, olhos fechados, como se estivesse no lugar mais seguro do mundo, era apenas a demonstração mais perfeita daquilo que Camus sentia: confiança.

Para Milo, ele poderia entregar tudo aquilo, todo aquele sentimento, seus medos, seu amor, seu carinho. Em um beijo.

Foi o que fez.

-x-

Domingo. Uma semana antes do incêndio.

– Estive pensando no que vou fazer, Camus.

– E o que você vai fazer?

Droga. Começara errado.

– Na verdade, no que vamos fazer.

– Ah, sim.

– Assim... – era difícil começar essa conversa. – Todo mundo parece estar vivendo uma vida e a gente ainda está aqui, certo. Estava pensando se não está na hora...

– De fazermos algo?

Milo ergue a cabeça. Camus não parece magoado. Tenso. Nem nada. Milo assente. Camus dá um sorriso mínimo e diz:

– Também acho. Que está na hora.

– Então. Devemos fazer planos?

O sorriso de Camus se abre um pouco mais. A voz dele quase não sai, mas Milo entende o que ele diz:

– Sim.

-x-

Domingo. Cinco minutos antes do incêndio.

Foi tudo tão rápido. Estavam no barracão. A mãe de Camus ia fazer um bolo para comemorar. Iam para a universidade. Haviam concluído que não poderiam mais estudar juntos. Queriam coisas diferentes. Mas estariam _juntos_. Lado a lado. Seguiriam caminhos separados, porém paralelos. Suas mãos sempre unidas.

Engraçado é que Milo foi o primeiro a começar a chorar.

Camus segurara as suas mãos, olhando fundos nos olhos dele. Murmurara:

– Nada nunca voltará a ser como foi.

E Milo sentiu as lágrimas virem. Quentes. Grossas. Sentiu Camus puxar-lhe a cabeça para seu ombro. Sentiu-se tremer. Medo? Mordeu o lábio.

– Eu _sempre_ vou amar _você_. – a verdade. Em voz alta, Milo sentia a força do sentimento subindo pela sua garganta. Escapando entre seus lábios.

Então algo explodiu. Literalmente.

As paredes tremeram com o estrondo causado pela explosão de gás.

Milo se lembra do som da explosão e de tudo ficar escuro e então de acordar com a cara no chão do barracão. Cacos de vidro pra todos os lados. Pra todos os lados, fumaça. Muito calor e pouco ar. Camus desacordado perto de si. Lembra-se vagamente de tê-lo arrastado para o jardim. Lembra-se de ter chamado seu nome e o sacudido para que acordasse. Lembra-se de tê-lo segurado pelos ombros para impedi-lo de entrar correndo na casa que queimava e desmoronava.

Não houve gritos. Os vizinhos chamaram os bombeiros. Os bombeiros chamaram as ambulâncias. Os pais de Camus saíram da casa em sacos pretos com zíper.

Em minutos, os pais de Milo apareceram para levá-lo embora, para casa. Alguns tios de Camus foram buscá-lo, para levá-lo para a casa deles. Milo pediu desculpas para seus pais e foi para a casa dos tios de Camus. Com_ ele_.

Como poderia deixá-lo sozinho?

Durante o interrogatório dos policias. Durante os exames dos paramédicos. Durante o caminho de carro até a casa dos tios de Camus. Durante toda a noite Milo o segurou. Braços firmemente postos ao redor dele, o segurou. E jamais o teria deixado sair dali.


	4. aquele em que Miro menciona dois dias ch

03 – Aquele em que Miro menciona dois dias chuvosos e narra uma parte da situação atual e explica como ele e Camus se separaram e vagamente Marin aparece.

-x-

Existe sempre algum momento em sua vida em que uma cisão acontece. Em que os caminhos se separam. Em que você corre em uma direção sem que ninguém te siga. As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo: são contratadas, se demitem, começam estudos, concluem estudos, se aproximam e se afastam. O tempo todo.

Portanto, Miro pensava, não deveria doer tanto assim.

Ainda mais depois de seis anos.

Contudo, mesmo depois de seis anos, ele ainda não conseguia passar pela praça sem sentir cheiro de chuva. Não conseguia olhar para o coreto sem sentir um vento gélido vindo de lugar nenhum penetrar seus ossos, sua alma, tentando e conseguindo paralisá-lo.

Não conseguia olhar para as árvores, para a madeira e tinta descascada nos bancos sem sentir lágrimas escorrerem.

-x-

Houve um tempo em que a única coisa que a chuva o fazia lembrar era de quando ele e Camus foram com os pais de Camus para a praia, lá pelos seus nove anos de idade. Uma tempestade estava passando pelo litoral enquanto chegaram lá. Não podiam ir à praia, e Camus queria _tanto_ nadar... por isso, durante a madrugada, Miro deu um jeito de escapulirem até a praia. Naquele momento não chovia: nadaram na água geladíssima, desenharam na areia e depois de algum tempo uma chuva pesada recomeçou. Voltaram correndo para casa, rindo sob a água que os fustigava, com as roupas sujas e salgadas sendo lavadas pela tempestade enquanto o dia clareava. Miro, mesmo hoje, podia sorrir só de se lembrar da satisfação deles naquele momento simples, sentindo a areia entre seus dedos enquanto todo mundo dormia. Contudo, agora, tudo do que a chuva fazia Miro se lembrar era da separação dos dois... e se perguntar: como a vida se tornara distorcida assim?

-x-

– Você está estranho hoje. – ela comentou. Miro não disse nada, apenas concordou e voltou a tomar seu café.

Ele havia se encontrado com Marin numa cafeteria para conversarem um pouco. Na verdade, esta havia sido idéia dela, o que explicava bem por que Miro não dizia nada. Não era ele quem queria conversar. Se dependesse dele, o relacionamento deles se resumiria a sexo, mas, pensando bem, talvez nem sexo. Miro não fazia questão de estar envolvido com ninguém.

Era como uma melodia fora do ritmo, essas tentativas vãs de saciar um sentimento que já possuía um alvo anterior, perfeito e insubstituível. Em algum lugar no mundo lá fora, um raio caiu e seu trovão ecoou pelo mundo. Dali de onde estava, Miro sentia como se aquilo houvesse vindo de outra realidade. Devia ser umas seis da tarde, mas, pelo céu lá fora, seria impossível ter certeza.

Havia algo de terrivelmente errado com esses dias chuvosos, cinzentos... desde o momento em que o dia clareava até o momento em que voltava a escurecer, você era incapaz de dizer que horas eram. Era como se o próprio céu assumisse um ar de indiferença para com o mundo, como se o próprio céu não quisesse - não_se_importasse - que soubéssemos o que se passava, e se abstivesse da responsabilidade de nos mostrar...

_Camus_... Miro fechou os olhos e massageou a ponte do nariz, como se sentisse uma dor de cabeça começar. Em algum ponto distante, Marin falava com ele. Algo como ela saber que esse relacionamento não ia dar em nada e, pena: ele não podia se importar menos com isso hoje.

A única coisa com a qual Miro se importava hoje era em observar o céu, as gotas caindo do cinza lentamente, sem anúncio algum, simplesmente aparecendo ali no meio do branco puro, do cinza chumbo, e se lançando em direção ao chão. Toda aquela frieza e umidade. Havia algo de terrivelmente errado com esses dias chuvosos, cinzentos. Miro não podia parar de olhar.

O olhar de Camus estava no céu hoje.

-x-

Seis anos atrás.

A cisão, como citada acima, normalmente é definida por um momento a partir do qual as coisas se dividem em antes e depois dele.

Naquele momento, chovia. Se encontraram na praça e, quando a chuva ficou pesada, se refugiaram no coreto. Já havia se passado meses desde o incêndio, contudo, Miro tinha a impressão de ver Camus cada vez pior. Ao invés de melhorar, Camus apenas se aprofundava mais e mais em sua dor. E a cada passo que Camus dava para dentro daquela caverna de sentimentos que o destruíam, mais afastado de Miro ele ficava.

Por mais que Miro quisesse estar ao lado dele, ele não podia chegar onde Camus estava. Não era a dor _dele_. Por mais que Miro estendesse os braços, não podia alcançá-lo sozinho... Camus _precisava_ vir ao seu encontro também.

A parte triste dessa história é que ele _não veio_.

Era mais uma daquelas tardes que só podem ser definidas como 'os dias que se precisa esperar para que algo aconteça'. Uma daquelas tardes que simplesmente passam, indo para o monte de horas desperdiçadas que você lamentará quando, no fim da sua vida, lhe faltar tempo. Mas eles estavam juntos, e isso era o que mais importava. Quando a chuva apertou, foram juntos para o coreto. _Juntos_. Miro se lembra...

Ele se lembra como se fosse ontem... Camus o puxara pela mão pelos degraus do coreto e subiram para se proteger da chuva gelada-gelada-_gelada!_ sob o teto de telhas de barro, entre as colunas envelhecidas, em meio às árvores rabiscadas de giz de cera, tinta... entre as árvores e colunas envelhecidas rabiscadas com palavras de jovens que, como eles, perderam tempo ali. De mãos dadas, ficaram em pé no meio do coreto, observando a chuva cair ao redor deles em uma cortina pálida, translúcida.

Miro sentia a mão de Camus, frágil como nunca, contra a sua. Fraca, trêmula. Os trovões soaram alto. O vento e a chuva que deveriam amainar apenas se tornaram mais fortes. Miro sentia pequenas gotas voarem livremente no vento, independentes da chuva, molhando seu rosto, cabelo... o aperto da mão de Camus contra a sua se tornando mais forte e então mais fraco e mais fraco e mais_fraco_ e mais... virando o rosto para olhá-lo, Miro sentiu-se momentaneamente chocado ao encontrar os olhos de Camus fixos em si... ali, em meio ao castanho avermelhado dos olhos de Camus, uma faísca de insanidade.

De repente um som como uma sacola plástica sendo amassada. Granizo caía do céu.

A ira daquele céu indiferente. Como aquilo que era tão cinza podia ainda guardar a capacidade de destruir? Pequenas pedras de gelo batiam com toda a força contra as telhas de barro, contra as folhas das árvores, se acumulavam formando uma camada desigual, suja e branca ao mesmo tempo, pelos canteiros...

E aquilo nos olhos de Camus...

Aquela distância entre os dois rapazes se pronunciava de maneira tão forte que já não havia nada que Miro pudesse fazer. Em meio ao cinza, à distância, à indiferença: a ira e a destruição.

A mão de Camus abandonou a sua. Movimentos tão lentos que poderiam ter durado horas. Os dedos se desenlaçando e então Camus dando um passo para trás, baixando os olhos... a certeza que Miro teve de que jamais olharia nos olhos dele novamente.

Tentara chamar seu nome? Não podia ter certeza. Não se lembrava claramente. Lembrava-se, bem até demais, do desespero que surgiu repentinamente em seu peito. Havia um nó tão grande em sua garganta que Miro pensou que fosse sufocar... jurava, jurava... tentara ajudá-lo... tentara chegar até ele! Tentara tanto... que mais podia fazer? Que mais podia fazer se não havia sido o suficiente?

A compreensão se espalhava por todas as partes do seu corpo como se o granizo que caía dos céus na verdade corresse em suas veias... nunca mais.

Nada nunca voltará a ser como foi... nunca mais...

Camus estava indo embora... caminhando para o meio da chuva. O frio, Miro sabia, não o incomodava: tudo aquilo fazia parte dele agora. O frio, o cinza, a indiferença, a distância. Claro como vidro, Miro agora compreendia.

Miro ficou ali, observando-o desaparecer em meio à chuva, ao vento, ao granizo – os cabelos avermelhados ganhando um tom marrom escuro. No final, Camus foi embora. Tornou-se um só com a cortina pálida que caía sobre o mundo e desapareceu no meio dela. Muito tempo deve ter se passado até o nó na garganta de Miro se desfazer, por que o mundo parecia haver silenciado. A tempestade havia silenciado. Uma ou outra gota de chuva caía espaçadamente, mas os céus haviam se calado. Os céus que carregavam o olhar de Camus haviam silenciado...

Miro gritou.

Sozinho, no meio do coreto, chamou o nome dele, gritou até sua garganta arder, até seu peito doer, por um tempo indizível, até suas forças faltarem e o mundo se tornar escuro enquanto tombava para o chão. Acima dele, o céu começara a se abrir.

-x-

Na verdade, Miro gostaria que as coisas deste mundo fossem mais claras. Tudo parecia estar tão distante desde aquele dia chuvoso em que Camus fora embora... Camus desaparecera. Miro nunca mais tivera notícias dele. Era quase como se ele estivesse morto... exceto que, no coração de Miro, uma inquietação pairava.

-x-

O céu ia desabar.

Marin ainda falava. Pedia desculpas. Miro olhou fundo nos olhos dela e, no momento seguinte, se deu conta que nunca havia feito isso – olhar para ela dessa forma. Quem era aquela moça que estava ao seu lado? Marin parecia surpresa com o olhar do rapaz. Miro, por um momento, quis ele mesmo se desculpar. Limpou a garganta, mas mudou de idéia.

– Marin. Faça o que for melhor para você, sim? – disse, com toda a sinceridade. A moça normalmente teria encarado essa frase como algo frio demais para se receber, quase uma ofensa. Mas havia algo ali no olhar dele como um profundo desejo de que ela se encontrasse em um lugar melhor. A moça respirou fundo, mas não se levantou. Lá fora, o céu ia desabar.

_E eu também_, ele pensou. Olharam-se mais uma vez.

– Vamos pra minha casa?

– Sim. – ele disse, o _por favor_ permanecendo silencioso em seu olhar perdido.

* * *

N/A: obrigada pela paciência, leitores lindos! :] espero que esteja valendo a pena... agora to de férias, espero conseguir terminar essa fanfic E a pavor nocturnus... desejem-me sorte? A faculdade acabou comigo nesse semestre D: até a próxima!


End file.
